


Ocean breeze [Kinktober Day 18]

by cafedanslanuit



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sweet, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Bokuto, Akaashi, Tsukishima, Kuroo and you go to a trip to the beach. When Kuroo gets sunburnt, you stay with him inside the car while the other boys are playing on the sand. A couple of kisses turn into something more.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960150
Kudos: 101





	Ocean breeze [Kinktober Day 18]

**Author's Note:**

> my heart belongs to soft kuroo <3

Kuroo hissed when you touched his shoulder.

“Should have reapplied the sunblock,” he laughed, catching your hand and putting it away. You gave him an apologetic smile and then leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“We’ll get some aloe vera on the way,” you promised, and he held your head to kiss you again. You moved your lips against his only to be startled by a loud scream from Bokuto.

Kuroo and you looked out of the window of the car to see Bokuto celebrating a point, while both Akaashi and Tsukishima looked at him tiredly. After a long trip to the beach, you had found a place to play beach volleyball and you had decided to play a while. Since Kuroo’s skin was too sensitive, you had decided to accompany him to the car, waiting until the match finished.

“But you had fun, right?” you asked, taking Kuroo’s hand in yours and kissing the back of it. He smiled and imitated your gesture, kissing your hand.

“I did. I always have fun when you’re around,” he replied, kissing your wrist. He placed kisses up your arm, making you laugh sweetly. His lips finally met yours and you kissed again. You placed a hand on his thigh and stroked his skin with your thumb lovingly as you continued the kiss, lost in the warm feeling of your boyfriend’s lips and the salty smell of the ocean still in his hair.

Kuroo shifted on his seat to hold your waist, and your hand moved with him, accidentally landing on top of his crotch. You gasped and were about to apologize, but the words died on your mouth when you felt him twitching under your touch.

You pulled away from the kiss and raised an eyebrow playfully at him.

“Really, Kuroo?”

“Hey, don’t give me that look, you were the one who decided to wear the pink swimwear today,” he said, tightening the grip on your waist.

“Look at you. You didn’t even have to wear anything fancy for me to be looking at your arms and back all day long,” you shot back, your fingers tracing his arms as softly as you could, trying to to irritate it even further. “But you didn’t catch me being horny about it,” you teased him, sticking your tongue out.

“Big words for someone who still has their hand on hy crotch.”

You erupted in laughter and leaned in to kiss him again, only this time you started moving your hand over Kuroo’s hardening member slowly. Your boyfriend’s breath hitched in between the kiss and you increased the pace, loving his reactions.

“They’re going to be here any second,” Kuroo warned you, looking at his friends through the car window, over your shoulder.

“Then we have to be quick,” you whispered, letting your hand wander under the waistband of his shorts. You closed it around Kuroo’s cock and started pumping him up and down, using just the amount of pressure you knew drove him crazy.

“Fuck, baby…” he sighed, grabbing the back of your head so you looked at him. You smiled and kissed his cheek tenderly. The way his face was tensing as he tried his best to keep it together looked heavenly, and you made sure to leave a few kisses on his jaw and the corner of his lips. He was so pretty, and the fact you knew he was making those sounds under your touch made the moment even more intimate.

You took his cock out of his shorts and leaned down. You sucked the tip, licking the precum that he had already let out. Kuroo cursed again and put his hand over your head, not forcing you down, but rather holding you as you set your own pace. You started going down slowly, trying your best not to gag on his length, even though you knew it was almost impossible. You hadn’t even taken him all when you felt his cock hitting the back of your throat. Closing your eyes, you tried to relax your throat to keep in taking him, but were stopped by a hand holding your shoulder. You pulled away and turned your head up.

“No, no, don’t force yourself,” Kuroo panted. “Just-- you’re already doing it so good.”

Feeling your heart flutter, you smiled and whispered an ‘okay’ before going back again. You sped up the pace, head going up and down over the top half of his cock as you used your hand to stroke the rest of it.. Your tongue licked from the base to the top and swirled around his tip. You grazed your lips over it and took him inside your mouth again.

Kuroo was a mess. You wished you could look at his face, because the sounds he was making were downright sinful. His hand was still placed on your head, and you never expected it to feel so intimate. You wanted to make him feel good, to fill his senses with pleasure from the person who loved him the most, who was head over heels for a man such as him.

“C-coming,” you heard him mutter. You giggled and his cock twitched at your voice. Wanting to help him with his orgasm, you started going faster. But you felt his hand weakly moving your shoulder and you paused.

Right as you were pulling away to check on him, you heard Kuroo’s breathy voice again.

“Babe, they’re coming-- they’re coming,” he said. You looked up and saw him staring at the car window.

Desperately, you sat up and started wiping off your mouth as Kuroo got himself back in his shorts again, with a little difficulty as he was still a little hard. You looked at the car windows, noticing your friends getting closer to the car. You quickly took your bag and put it over Kuroo’s lap carefully and then laid your head over it.

When Bokuto, Akaashi and Tsukishima got to the car, you pretended to be asleep, only reacting when Kuroo moved your shoulder. You yawned before welcoming your other friends back.

“Sorry, got a headache so I wanted to sleep a bit. I’m feeling better, though, should we grab something to eat?” you said, sitting up as Bokuto opened the door and sat next to you.

“Yes! I’m starving, let’s go Akaashi!” he seconded you. Akaashi rolled his eyes as he started the car and Tsukishima put on his headphones. Bokuto started looking for places to eat on his phone, so you turned your head over at Kuroo, who was still holding your bag over his lap. You knowingly grinned at each other, holding back a laugh. 

‘I love you’ Kuroo silently mouthed, to which your cheeks burnt as the first time he had said so.

‘Love you too’ you mouthed back, and smiled when he kissed your forehead before turning your attention to Bokuto’s suggestions.


End file.
